Sakura Minamoto
Minamoto Sakura (源 さくら) is the main protagonist of Zombieland Saga. Before becoming a zombie she was an ordinary girl with nothing special going on in her life. She died in 2008 getting hit by a pickup truck. Appearance Sakura has straight, dark rose-pink hair with a section of it brought up with a blue and pink bow and some hanging over her shoulders. Her bangs are brushed to the left side, and she has blue eyes. Sakura, along with the other zombies, have greyish-blue skin, and has a large scar across her face. In her casual human form, Sakura still sports what would have been her school uniform: a navy-blue and white dress, white socks, and brown school-shoes. As an Idol, she wears a pale pink top with "1" written on it, along with two hearts. Sakura also wears a hot pink shirt with white frills. Personality Sakura is shown to be an energetic girl when she was still alive. However, that spirit seemed to turn into confusion, worry, and slight fear after she regains her consciousness as a zombie. However, she becomes very passionate whenever she is singing as an Idol. Synopsis Episode 1 After getting hit by a pickup truck and dying, Sakura wakes up 10 years later in a mysterious mansion. While exploring a little bit she is attacked by a zombie. When she flees into another room, several other zombies surround her. But she eventually escapes the mansion. While outside in the pouring rain, she finds out that she is in Saga, and soon comes into contact with a policeman. When he inspects her, the policeman reels back in shock and points a gun at Sakura. Confused, she turns around and sees herself in the traffic mirror, and discovers that she's a zombie. The policeman shoots her through the chest and Sakura collapses. She then sees the policeman knocked out with a shovel and Sakura passes out. When she comes to, Kōtarō Tatsumi approaches to comfort her and introduces himself in an eccentric manner. He wants Sakura to become an idol to save Saga Prefecture, along with the other six zombie girls. He then immediately takes Sakura and the girls to a first performance at a metal concert club, to try and give the girls 'stimulation' to wake them up. During their first performance, Sakura has her doubts about Kōtarō's choice of venue and as she is the only sane zombie as of the time, and has no idol training. Despite this, the performance was a success with only headbanging and screaming. During said performance, Sakura regained bits of her memories. The next day most of the other girls have regained their sanity, Sakura proceeds to greet all of them with a good morning. Episode 2 Sakura still remains proactive helping with Kōtarō's goal, but she notices that the rest of the girls -- most who've regained their senses -- do nothing. She then has to settle coping with their various personalities, including obliviousness, rebelliousness, and reluctance. But one personal goal that Sakura had in mind, is to recover her memories that she lost after she had died. Sakura and the girls eventually gets a real performance opportunity at the Saga castle. During said performance, Tae Yamada instinctively goes after a dried squid in the audience, but Sakura tries to stop her. She accidentally knocks off Tae's head and almost compromised the girls' human disguises. As Sakura tries to maintain their façade, Saki repeatedly pushes Sakura aside and plays around with Tae's head infront of the audience. Sakura then loses her cool and slaps Tae's head away from Saki, then verbally fights with Saki in a rap battle manner where she ultimately triumphs. Her hip-hop in-fighting with Saki impresses the audience and Saki respects Sakura for having the guts to stand up against her. Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 She tries to help Junko make up with Ai by comforting her at the beach Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Trivia * Sakura means "Cherry Blossoms" and Minamoto means "O'rigin"'. Sakura last name (Minamoto) is also one of the three most prominent clans in Japanese history. It is listed in the Shinsen shojiroku. * Sakura Minamoto is an Aries according to her horoscope. References Category:Characters Category:Zombie